Looking Down
by PsychYouOut
Summary: Harm Sr. looking down at his son. This is a repost of the story. I've changed a few things.


I simply don't own JAG, and don't claim to either. Best disclaimer I can think of. 

**Title**: Looking Down

**Author**: AnchorsAweighNavy

**Email**: AnchorsAweighNavy(at)hotmail(dot)com

**Spoilers**: Well, I think every JAG fan knows that Harm's father went MIA, so none to my knowledge.

**Rating**: G

**Classification**: Just a Harm Sr. POV. Mac/Harm

**Summary:** Harm Sr. looks down on his only son, and thinks about the life he leads. Reflects on his past, and looks into the future with hope. The story happens as if Harm and Mac had admitted their feelings on the Admirals porch that night, and it's now about October 2003.

**Authors Notes: **The description of the different places in the hospital were inspired by me spending so much time in the hospital while my Grandma was sick. She was on the Oncology floor, but I used to walk around some of the other floors to get away from the chemical smell of Oncology (If anyone is ever on an Oncology floor/wing you'll know what I mean.). I wrote the story in August of 2003, about 2 months before my dear Grandma passed away.

* * *

As I look down on my son, I feel all emotions at once.

I feel overjoyed that he has found love in a women that will always love him back.

I feel proud when I see all he's done with is life. An Academy graduate, decorated Naval aviator, and accomplished JAG lawyer. But above all, he's an outstanding man.

I feel an immense love for him. I have since he was born. The second I looked at him, I knew I was hooked for life.

I loved him and Trish when I left that October morning for another deployment on the Tico. I loved them when I was shot down and captured. I loved them when I escaped and found a friend who turned out to be more. I loved them when they captured me again and loved them when I took my last breath. I never stopped.

I feel thankful for getting to spend those 6 years with him.

But at the same time I feel saddened by seeing him. He seems to be doing so well without me, and deep down it hurts. I think he got it from me. I never knew my father, and I got by without him. I did well by falling in love with Trish, because she taught our son to remember his father. She never tried to make him forget about me, even after she married Frank, she always let him remember. Frank did a great job too. He never tried to replace me as Harm's father, only tried to be a good man to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk through the hallways of the hospital I look into rooms and see a variety of things.

Some families are crying over the beeping machines that tells of a family members death.

Others are praying that a loved one comes out of a coma.

Some are sitting by an ICU bed, hoping for a miracle.

I see some patients who are alone. No one except the doctors and nurses come into their rooms. They have no hope in their eyes.

I look into the Oncology floor and see drugs being pumped into people, leaving them weak and tired for weeks and nauseous for days.

I see the ER, where people of all kinds receive treatment for a variety of ailments.

The Heart Health floor is a somber place to be. Men and women who are barely hanging to life, waiting for the transplant that will save their life.

As I look at all these people, most of whom don't deserve to be in the position they're in, I'm thankful that it's not on one of these floors that I have to stop on.

Instead, I'm going to Labor & Delivery. I'm going to watch my first grandchild come into the outside world. I walk into the room and see my beautiful Trish, her husband Frank, and my dear mother. Beside the bed is Harm coaching and his lovely wife Sarah, but whom they call Mac. The doctor comes in and says it's time to start pushing. Frank announces that he'll go wait in the waiting room with the JAG staff, and for someone to come tell them the news as soon as it happens.

When I look back at Sarah she's started to push and is screaming at Harm that he'll never get within 3 feet of her ever again. He just grins and kisses her forehead. The head is starting to show it's self, and it's obvious by the amount that this child will have it's mothers hair, and probably color. At the next contraction the head and shoulders are out, and the doctor gently rotates the baby and he slides out. My son has a baby boy. He stares at the nurses with deep blue eyes, the same ones Harm had when he was born. The screaming child handed to his mother and he immediately stops crying, and stares peacefully at his mother.

45 minutes later abunch of people enter the room. Admiral Chegwidden, who's helped my boy through all the problems he's gotten himself into. Bud and Harriet Roberts, who has been the best friends Harm and Sarah could have asked for. My Trish and her Frank are back. And finally I see my other son. Sergei is carrying flowers for the new mother.

"What's his name?" Asked Harriet.

Harm smiles and says, "Harmon David Rabb, III. But we'll call him David."

Harriet pats her own enlarged abdomen. "I guess this is a good time to tell everyone that Bud and I are having a girl. Her name will be Mackenzie Lydia. Mackenzie after you ma'am, and Lydia after my mother, who despite her annoying ways is still important to me."

"It's beautiful Harriet. I'm honored that you'd name your daughter after me again."

"You're my best friend, and I'm happy to name my daughter after you. I hope she grows up to be just like you. Except a Sailor. No Marines in my house."

Everyone laughed.

Yes, my son did well. He has a great career, a CO who's also a friend, good friends in the Roberts, a mother and stepfather who showed him how to live, and a beautiful wife who will always love him. And now a son to complete the Rabb family.

Yes, he's done just fine.

* * *

Completed August 12, 2003 


End file.
